You, Captain Becker, and a Supervolcano
by bornunderabadsign
Summary: It figures that on the day you notice the first signs of an imminent supervolcanic eruption at Yellowstone you meet the ARC team & with them comes dinosaurs, devastation & you're unsuspectingly dragged into a love triangle. Becker/You Fiction


Authors Story Warning:I have always wanted to do a yellowstone supervolcano eruption fiction involving primeval plus a romance with a certain solider boy. This is a fiction where I put _**you**_ as the main character. So if you have a problem with hooking up with Captain Becker, fighting dinosaurs, and dealing with a volcano then you won't want to read this. If you're cool with this…I hope you enjoy and I appreciate feedback.

_**Supervolcano -**_ _is a volcano capable of producing a volcanic eruption with ejecta greater than 1,000 cubic kilometers (240 cubic miles). This is thousands of times larger than most historic volcanic eruptions. The one near me is in Yellowstone National Park, US, and the caldaria produced from the last eruption - is roughly about 34 miles (55 km) by 45 miles (72 km)._

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I looked at the anomaly for an tremendously long time, the minutes ticked by felling unbearably like hours. I was restless on my feet unable to hold still for even a millisecond – I had to bloody do something, I'm supposed to be head of security for fuck sakes, I'm suppose to protect them.

"Jess are you sure there signatures were right in front of me a minute ago." I stammered. I hoped that I had heard Jess wrong the first time.

"Yes, Becker... back up is on the way. " Jess relayed worry in her voice

They weren't anywhere around me, so there was only one explanation – they had all gone thought the anomaly. I stood there looking at the spinning shining broken pieces of glass in the air. I started mentally wresting with my conscience and my better judgment.

After a moment I came to a decision, knowing without any question that I couldn't live with myself if I lost all of them…

"I'm sorry Jess." I apologized softly before taking out my ear piece and removing my black box dropping them both on the ground… with my gun raised and a deep breath I walked through the anomaly.

**-Your Point Of View –**

You stood beside a pool in the Mammoth Hot Springs area, looking down at the temperature gauge that you had set up to the side of it.

'_That just can't be right.'_ You thought absently, worry starting to sneak into your thoughts. It really didn't make sense to you. You had checked the temperature of the Lion Geyser yesterday and noticed a significant elevation in the temperature there, and now this one was starting to act up. Could they be connected?

Quickly you got on your radio. "Weston…" You radioed in.

Weston was the young seismologist grad student that you had decided to drag along with you on this little excursion. You may be young but you were one of the best volcanologist in the world – and why yes, normally a volcanologist didn't work so closely with a seismologist, however the Yellowstone supervolcano was another matter.

"Yeah…" He responded, his voice giving a way that he was eating and talking to you at the same time, you smirked and shook your head at his overall horrible manners.

"Can you check the computers and tell me if…" You stopped yourself as you looked around glad to see no one was around or in earshot -tourists or otherwise.

"…if there were any harmonic tremors in the past few days around the Mammoth Hot Springs geyser area." You questioned under your breath.

To any person who even knew Yellowstone was an active volcano – and maybe paid the least bit of attention in science class would know… that if there was harmonic tremors going on – chances are there was lava moving. Honestly you almost hated to ask the question.

After a quite few minutes Weston replied, even over the walkie-talkie you could hear the hesitation in his voice. "There were harmonic tremors yesterday for about 20 minutes ranging for a 2.3- 3.1 on the Richter scale."

'_Shit.'_ You thought _'that really isn't good'_, before you even had time to react to this new information a deliciously male voice – with a clear British accent said in a tone that was commanding as well as a menacing.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot." Fear pulsed through your veins like vodka. You glanced up slowly to see standing on top of the ledge that was a little bit in front of you was a lunatic, dressed in all black with what looked like a kevlar vest on – he was holding an odd looking gun that at this current moment was aimed directly at you. Only as a second thought after you noticed all the other things did you realize this guy was alarmingly attractive.

_To be Continued…_

_**Authors Note:**__**Should I continue? And for your mind's eye (and for people whom have never been to Yellowstone) and to maybe get a better idea of the terrain. I have a picture of the Mammoth Hot Springs and the Lion Geyser linked to this stories section in my profile. Thank you again for reading.**_


End file.
